the evil lady hope to be the wedding godmother
by TraduccionesLocas
Summary: Sipnosis: Para salvar al amor, ¿debo dejar que tenga una relación con la protagonista principal? ¿Qué tipo de pecado está haciendo nuestro lumins para merecer esto? ¡salva a mi lumins! ¡deja que lumins sea feliz! ¡tú deseo ha sido recibido. Le grite felizmente a su mejor amiga, lumins, que tenía muchos finales de muerte solo quería que fuera feliz. Pero entonces ¡me convertí en una


Capitulo: 1

Mi amor es bendito.

Después de ... ¿Qué tipo de pecado vamos a hacer? "Ella lloró con los ojos llenos y gritó a la pantalla LCD del teléfono inteligente. Este es el decimoquinto aniversario de la muerte de Lumin. Lumins Halderf, UN personaje que amo y amare. 'Lumin', un apodo que le di, es un personaje en el juego de Arandast Saga. Saga de Arandast. Arandastra es un clásico juego de fantasía romántica donde una heroína, un brujo, se une a un ser querido en un continente virtual. El material es bueno y el sistema de estilo RPG también es bueno para mí ...

El problema era que mi Lumins mi personaje favorito era el pez sol. Hay cinco personajes en este juego, y Lumins muere cuando la anfitriona se une a otro hombre. Si es así, ¿Es segura mi ruta con Yeoju? No asi. Si usted tiene solo una opción en el medio, usted muere. Las minas de la muerte están lo suficientemente dispersas como para preguntar al desarrollado si necesitan agregar tanto un mal final a UN juego con elementos de RPG. Ahora veo cuatro finales, incluyendo al de Lumins, y finalmente terminar la ruta del personaje, el héroe del juego. Pero Lumin, que es una gran ruta de héroes, ¿No morirá? "Jugó la última ruta con esta esperanza. Todos ...

Desde entonces, ganó la batalla final con mi dedo tocando el cristal líquido y el cristal líquido presionando mi dedo. Todos los personajes en la pantalla estaban emocionados, y yo sentí como si estuvieran ahí por mí mismo, el modo funeral.

[Gracias por salvarme, el estado atrapado en ese cuerpo.]

Hay algo pasando. En otras terminaciones, la verdad no está clara y el pastel de arroz no se ha terminado. Tal vez el buen jefe fue originalmente sellado dentro del jefe final. Es la verdadera ruta del héroe.

[Ha recogido todas las piezas de tu deseo. ¿Cuál es tu deseo?]

Por esta razón, Bang Bang en el juego ha estado recogiendo objetos llamados 'piezas de deseo'. Cuando pasa las líneas, solo tengo una opción.

"¡Da verdadera paz a este mundo!"

No hay necesidad de dios en este mundo. Viviré por voluntad humana. Es como una heroína. Sin embargo...

"¿Qué es La Paz mundial y qué sabes?"

Me froté los ojos hinchados y grité.

"¡Salva a mi Lumin! ¡Que mi Lumin sea feliz!"

Respondí gritando al vacío. Veamos el final... en el momento en que traté de poner mis manos en la pantalla LCD de nuevo, una luz deslumbrante salió de mi teléfono inteligente.

"Oye, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está dirigiendo? "

Al mismo tiempo se escuchó este sonido.

[Su deseo fue aceptado. ]

Dirigir el juego a la derecha. Así fue, una enorme cantidad de luz llenó la habitación. Luz de brillo que es difícil de quitar, incluso si minimizamos el brillo de cristal líquido del teléfono inteligente. Como la luz en medio de la noche.

Derrotada, finalmente cerré los ojos.

"— negin, Senegin. —

"Senegin"

¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando? Me detuve de repente y me sorprendí mucho.

"¿...?"

La mujer en frente de ella me llamó de tres maneras y expresó una expresión embarazosa. No, es vergonzoso, pero estaba tumbada en la cama jugando juegos hace un minuto. Qué está pasando. Pero espere un segundo. Eso no era un problema.

Su piel deslumbra, sin rastro malicioso en su mirada, el pelo rubio rizado y ordenado y los ojos azules profundos como un lago. Esta mirada es muy familiar.

\- "Bellkina?"-

\- "Oh sí. Por favor hable cómodamente. "-

…Realmente Bellki...una niña huérfana que salvará el mundo, ¿con talentos mágicos raros? ¿El personaje principal del juego?

\- "¿Estás incómoda, señorita Senegin?"-

"Senegin...?

¿El villano que sale temprano en el juego y recibe justicia cuando es mala?

Acaso esto es... "Arandast Saga... "Ah, sí. El lugar adecuado es Arandast Daruch. ¿Qué está pasando realmente? aquí.

Es un sueño. Al parecer no podía soportar el final de Lumins, la tristeza paso al llanto y empape la pantalla con el logo de Beckett, quedándome dormida mientras el juego termina delante de mí.

-"Oh, no es nada, Señorita Bellkina, no dormí lo suficiente ayer."-

Cuando pensé que era un sueño, el saludó salió naturalmente. La actuación de Senegin era tan clásica que era una villana de manga auténtica a finales de siglo. Es UN sueño, pero es molesto. ¿No se supone que debería de soñar con Lumin? Es por eso que mi amor por él y su muerte a menudo causa que se derramen mis lágrimas.

Mira su cara y despiértenme, en el momento en que lucho por dentro.

-"¿Bellkina?"-

\- "¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?"-

La voz del joven venía de atrás. Bellkina sonrió y agitó la mano.

-"Oh, espera un minuto. Ella está hablando conmigo."-

-"Correcto." -

El protagonista de la voz caminó por la pared y se paró junto a Bellkina y me saludó. Tomando mi mano y besándola.

-"Hola, Senegin." -

Tan pronto como vi la cara al joven, mis pupilas parecían estar temblando y ahogándose. Aparte mi mano temblorosa del joven.

Lo siento retiro lo dicho ¡Es mi sueño!.

El pelo morado vivo como la pintura, los ojos dorados con una buena impresión, y la nariz esculpida. Pero de alguna manera una atmósfera de tranquilidad. ¡Ay, dios! ¡Gracias si existe! Gracias por darme este momento de mi único amor, Lumins Halder. No podía vencer mis emociones y derramar lágrimas como si hubiera reunido a mi antiguo ser amado quien renaciera en mil años.

-"..." -

-"¿...?"-

Los alrededores son calmantes, sólo oigo el llanto, la secreción nasal tragando.

Alegre. Oh, joder. No importa si es un sueño, estoy bendecida con la emoción que conocí a mi amor.

¿Cómo podemos hacer frente a esta ruina? Tantas lágrimas como parecía, ser más extraño.

Me descontrole y grité.

-"¡Huh, Huh, Huh!"-

Me emocione como si el país perdiera, oigo la voz del joven.

-" Bellkina. ¿Qué estás haciendo con Senegin? "-

-" ¿Eh? No me malinterpretes, Lumins. No compartí ninguna historia que la hiciera llorar."-

\- "¿En serio? ¿No se ha molestado en hurgar en tus secretos? "-

-"Ay, Lumins no ha hecho nada de eso"-

Es un juego de amor, o no, no es el momento para admirar a las dos personas que están haciendo amistades en este breve momento.

Aparte la mirada lo más lejos posible.

La ropa que ella usa ahora es el traje del mago de la indumentaria del investigador mágico.

Significaba el comienzo del juego. La línea de tiempo puede no ser exacta porque es un sueño, pero es un sueño que viene de mi cabeza donde jugué el juego.

Al principio del juego, Bellkina una huérfana, fue expuesta a un talento mágico especial, poco explorado.

Entró como investigadora de magia del reino, debido a su extraña magia fue tomada como aprendiz de mago.

En general, había alguien que la consideraba como un paracaídas.

Sin embargo, Bellkina llama a Senegin

(Senegin)

Hay un evento que requiere su nombre.

¿Es el siguiente? ¿Aún no ha pasado?

-"Señorita Senegin, ¿Por qué no se calma y vuelve a su alojamiento? Limpié sus lágrimas con esto..."-

Bellkina se preocupa por ella incluso le da su pañuelo blanco.

Es posible tener una respuesta tan amistosa a Senegin, que ha estado acosándola, por lo que es un héroe con un corazón amplio como Hae Hae.

De todos modos, el hecho de que Bellkina mencionara que 'Senegin estaba llamándola y hablándola ', y que Lumins todavía no me ha visto como 'si me quisiera matar'... tal vez fue antes del evento que Senegin hizo que Ballkina fuera golpeada y expulsada de la investigación mágica.

Suspiré aliviada. Si el evento sucediera después, ¿Me miraría Lumins con desdén?

Hugh, Lumin. No me equivocó, ¿Sabes? Después de organizarme en mi cabeza, miré alrededor de esta situación.

Necesito una excusa. Limpié mis lágrimas del pañuelo que me entregó.

-"Muchas gracias por su amabilidad Bellkina."-

-"¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Senegin?"-

-"Oh por favor no me llames asi, quiero ser una mujer sencilla. No tienes que ser respetuosa puedes llamarme solo Senegin. "-

Bellkina mostró una cara inquieta. Así es.

Aunque sea yo, si el niño que me acosó de repente saca las lágrimas y finge ser bueno, querrás saber qué es lo que salió mal.

¡Pero ahora soy el diablo en mis sueños no hay mérito! Incluso en frente de mi Lumins! Así que presioné un escenario para redimir mis pecados en un día, lo cual significa disculparme con Bellkina primero.

-"Realmente no me molesta, pero eh querido pedirte una discul..."-

-"Belkina."-

Antes de que pudiera decir mis palabras de disculpa hasta el final, la voz del joven a corto mis palabras.

Mientras olvidaba limpiar mis lágrimas y levantaba mi cabeza, Lumins me miró con una sonrisa.

Belkina parpadeó y lo miró.

-"Tal vez Senegin esté muy cansada, así que estaré ahí para ti. ¿Tenías un trabajo que terminar para hoy?"-

-"No te preocupes por esto. Adelante. "-

-" sin embargo..."-

\- "¿Por qué no hablamos la próxima vez a solas? Senegin te llevare a tu habitación. "-

El tono contenía la fuerza para seguir sus palabras incondicionalmente si este de acuerdo o no a sus palabras.

Por supuesto, puedo decir que NO. Pero decline.

\- "Sí... "-

Lo he dicho con un tono cariñoso al final quería pasar más tiempo con mi chico me despedí de Bellkina y seguí a Lumins a los cuartos.

000

La pagoda central en el camino al albergue estaba envuelta en una niebla de luz verde y púrpura.

Al igual que en la antigua catedral, abrió una puerta grabada con delicados motivos y entró en UN pasillo que conectaba la torre con otros edificios.

Debido a la noche oscura, las luces mágicas iluminan a ambos lados del camino.

Anteriormente, no podía darme el lujo de mirar a mí alrededor porque es un sueño, pero debido a que era UN juego de fantasía, el paisaje era un poco extraño.

Lumins estaba en silencio mientras se dirigía a mi dormitorio que es compartido para los investigadores de magia.

Así es, ni siquiera somos amigos cercanos.

Vamos a disfrutar de la espalda y el corazón.

Gracias por permitirme experimentar el amor de alta definición de los gráficos punto en 4D.

-"Buenas noches Senegin."-

¿Me ha llamado por mi nombre?

Me llamo por mi nombre en un momento inesperado y podía sentirme avergonzada justo ahora.

-"Perdóneme, pero sé que Senegin no piensa muy bien de Bellkina"-

Ah... sí, no se describe en el juego, pero Lumins sabía que Bellkina estaba siendo acosada, antes del evento de intimidación. Lumins se percató desde la primera vez que Bellkina vino a investigar la magia

Fue creado como un amigo. Incluso si no confesaste directamente que Ballkina estaba siendo acosada, podrías haber adivinado por rumores o circunstancias.

En un punto, me dijeron que los Lumins aparecían tan bien en los acontecimientos del tiempo que me impidieron sacar a Ballkina de la jugada.

Lo sabía así que lo dejé. Estamos muy orgullosos de nuestro amigo Lumin, y este está orgulloso de su amiga.

-"Por supuesto, entiendo que Bellkina no ha entrado oficialmente en el juicio del investigador mágico, así que me gustaría saber quién haya tramado eso. "-

La sonrisa amarga del joven era como lluvia fría en una foto con un Angulo especifico. Es por eso que dije, sí, lo haré.

\- "Entiendo lo que se preocupe Lumins. De hecho, he estado celoso de mí misma, y reflexionando mucho"-

-"Estaba tratando de disculparme con Bellkina. "-

-"¿Disculparte?"-

\- "Sí... hoy estallé en lágrimas sin saberlo, pero mañana voy a pedir disculpas a Bellkina y esperaré de nuevo por ella."-

Bueno, si te despiertas de un sueño, no tienes oportunidad de disculparte.

Lumins abrió los ojos y me miró. Lumin es una cara linda.

Pero no es tiempo para apreciar su rostro.

-"¡Gracias por esperar aquí! Lamento los problemas que he causado. "-

... Después de decir eso, salí corriendo al dormitorio femenino sin mirar atrás.

Lumin puede que no sea capaz de controlar la virtud de mi amor en frente de él. No importa lo soñador que sea, ¡Me abstendré de ser atrapada como un criminal!

Lumins bajo su mirada hacía sus manos, miro hacia atrás en el lugar donde estaba Senegin.

Su mano se extendió al aire en un vago intento de tocar el lugar donde estaba Senegin.

Retiró su mano temblorosa, cerrándolos en un puño.

\- "¿Seguro?"-

Los ojos que miraban al otro lado del pasillo donde desapareció Senegin se estremecieron de confusión.

Al detenerse y dar algunos pasos para seguirla, movió la cabeza. No puede ser. ¿Qué quiera seguir a la chica?

Después de un breve suspiro, Lumins se alejó.

Tan decepcionado como estaba por un momento pensó en otra cosa, la decepción cae sobre su hombro.

Lumins aceleró el paso estaba ansioso por entrar en su cama del dormitorio.

-"¡Lumins!" -

Alzó sus ojos a la voz urgente, una mujer baja se apresuró hacia él.

-"Bellkina. ¿Qué es? "-

¿Senegin? ¿Acaso ella te irio? Bellkina, miro alrededor de Lumins, pronto se quedó en silencio.

Se decepcionó cuando no podía ver la cara que estaba buscando.

\- "No voy al laboratorio con mucho trabajo. ¿Por qué viniste aquí?"-

-"dudas"-.

De alguna manera, Bellkina acertó a las palabras que Lumins quería decir.

-"Quería hablar más de todos modos. "-

En realidad, yo quería investigar a esa persona.

Bellkina, que estaba pensando un rato, tocó sus palmas y gritó, un aplauso se escuchó.

\- "Sí, me siento como si conociera a alguien que será UN muy buen amigo en el futuro? Tenía ganas de ver a esa persona fue muy amable. Como cuando conocí a Lumins."-

Bellkina se inclinó hacia adelante, pero Lumins la miró.

En su silencio, Bellkina se dio cuenta y se encogió de hombros.

\- "Si Senegin, no hubiera querido dar el primer paso, no podría haberlo hecho yo. Hablaré más mañana. ¡Buenas noches!" -

-"Sí. Buenas noches... "-

Lumins se dio la vuelta para mirar a Bellkina corriendo hacia atrás hacia el ala de investigación.

-"No puede ser que su actitud fría cambie"-

Murmuró en silencio.

000

Ya sea en un sueño o gracias a que he repetido varias veces el juego, fui capaz de pensar naturalmente en el conocimiento de este mundo y los recuerdos de Senegin como lo hice.

Sin la ofensa de Lumins, la habitación de Senegin fue inmediatamente conocida y pudo ser encontrada.

Cerré la puerta e hice un profundo chequeo. Pude apreciarlo.

".. Oh este sueño es el mejor ~ Lumin tan real que pienso que nunca morira, pero el pensar en los finales del juego, no basta.

\- "nuestro Lumin, huele bien" "Y él me ha besado la mano".-

El cuerpo fue enterrado en una cama blanda, un chillido se entierra en esta, su cuerpo se siente cansado y la antagonista sacó su reloj de bolsillo y eran más de las 9 de la noche.

Es demasiado temprano para quedarse dormido, pero es mi sueño de todos modos.

Me arrastré sobre la cama y puse mi cara sobre la almohada.

El rostro de Lumin seguía vivo en mi cabeza.

Después de despertar, la imagen debe permanecer por mucho tiempo en mi cabeza.

Después de ver el juego y de terminarlo en todo la mañana, Lumin debo redirigir la ruta... tuve un sueño, yo espero que al día siguiente fuera normal.

A la mañana siguiente, tan pronto como me desperté, me lavé la cara, con la extraña realidad de que todavía no podía despertar de mi sueño.

No, para ser honesto, podría haber sentido algo raro ayer.

En realidad, no soñé, pero sigo apareciendo en el juego.

Es un sentimiento tan ridículo que le permitieron entrar a este mundo con este personaje.

-"No es UN sueño... "-

Me duele de tanto pellizcar, la noche a pasado.

El dolor me estaba diciendo que mi cuerpo todavía estaba conectado con Senegin Cromwell.

Me miré al espejo y no cambió.

Una Señora Occidental con ojos marrones y esos ojos marrones me estaba mirando.

En el juego, me pedía salir como un extra, pero la impresión es muy fuerte.

Traté de aclarar mi rostro y sonreí, pero parecía una risa malvada tratando de chantajearme.

"Es mi impresión. Tal vez sea algo bueno... ¿Es por mi deseo, entonces todo lo de ayer?

El juego me escuchó que quería hacer mi deseo realidad.

Ignorando todo lo que paso entonces "entonces podré darle un final feliz a mi Lumins" Merece tener un final bueno.

"Los deseos son así. Pero si el problema es que el Lumins no puede ser garantizado para un final feliz deberé de cambiar el final del juego.

Como confirmamos ayer, fue uno de los primeros desarrollos en el juego. Los principales personajes masculinos siguen siendo aparte del joven Alp que ha descubierto la posición de novio de Bellkina, Lumins, y Bellkina, que ha sido descubierta cómo investigador mágico. Era la situación que no aparecía.

Si algo va mal hasta la segunda mitad del desarrollo aquí, ha sido saludado por las animadas Choi Ae y he visto la historia de dos personas solas.

Ojalá pudiera sacudir a Lumin y sacudirlo para prevenirlo, pero es exagerado.

Pero aun así, yo, Lumin... ¿Está bien cambiar a Lumin, con todo tipo de banderas de la muerte ondeando en su dirección? "Nuestro lumin es pez sol."

Si el amor de Bellkina lo toma otro de los protagonistas, la vida de Lumins corre peligro.

Mi corazón palpita rápido. Una voz dentro de mi cabeza me dice *Tienes que detener eso*.

Las estadísticas de las rutas del juego, en donde Lumins no fue asesinado eran pocas incluso en su ruta fue…

En otras palabras el sobrevive en una ruta la de Yeoju.

Con el fin de darle un buen final feliz no me queda remedio qué juntar a Bellkina con Lumins.

Pero y los otros personajes masculinos ... NO dios me concedió mi deseó, si yo vine a este mundo es para cumplirlo.

Es mi vocación cumplir el final felíz de Lumins, además deberé de tener mi seguridad en este mundo, ahora que recuerdo no estoy en muy buenos términos.

El día del evento en que Senegin hace su jugada para sacar a Bellkina de aquí no ha pasado.

Bien ¡Levanta la cabeza !, en el orden del juego hoy es el día en que uno de los protagonistas "Jin" se encuentra con Bellkina.

Vamos a ver al lobo.


End file.
